Project Summary/Abstract The goal of the National Clinical Trials Network (NCTN) Lead Academic Participating Site at UPMC Hillman Cancer Center, is to increase our level of participation in conceptualization, development, activation, performance, and reporting of the late-phase clinical trials of the NRG Oncology, ECOG-ACRIN, and Alliance for Clinical Trials in Oncology Network Groups. This will be accomplished by enhancing the quality of our scientific and administrative leadership; increasing accruals to NCTN trials, with special efforts directed at minority, rural and other special populations; improving our processes for rapid activation of new trials, with special efforts directed at trials for rare cancers and genotypically-defined subpopulations; and mentoring junior investigators in how to conduct phase 2 and phase 3 NCTN trials, and in the administrative, scientific, and interpersonal skills needed for advancing into positions of leadership within the NCTN and National Cancer Institute.